


In Which Chris is Everyone's Crazy Uncle

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris looks after everyone, Every family has that crazy uncle, Gen, crazy uncle! Chris, it's Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Every family has a crazy uncle, and in the skating community, it's Christophe Giacometti.





	

Surprisingly, it was always Chris who kept the alcohol away from the skaters who were too young to drink. He seemed to have an encyclopedic knowledge of the alcohol consumption laws of whatever country they happened to be in. Guang-Hong Ji and Yuri Plisetsky seemed to be under his particular “protection”.

            “Oh no you don’t Christophe chided, intercepting Leo, who had a drink in each hand, and was trying to edge around the room to where Guang-Hong was siting. Leo’s face fell just a little as he handed over the second glass.

            “C’mon, Chris, it won’t hurt anything,” Leo pleaded. The older man winked at him.

            “Neither will waiting another couple months until he’s legal,” Chris said with a smile.

 

            It was Chris who found and consoled JJ after he had a fight with his fiancé via Skype. 

            The Canadian skater sat in the hallway, knees tucked up. Chris was on his way to the hotel pool, but he couldn’t just ignore JJ, who was obviously upset. He didn’t know the cocky skater very well, but the kid looked like he could use a friend. With a small sigh, Chris lowered himself to the floor next to JJ.

            “What happened, kid?” JJ looked up with red, bleary eyes.

            “Isabella and I had a fight. I don’t even know what we fought about!” He buried his face in his hands. Chris placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. They sat like that for a long while. Chris didn’t say anything, because he didn’t need to. Finally, JJ scrubbed at his eyes. Taking that as his cue, Chris stood up, turning to offer his hand to JJ. The younger man took it and Chris pulled him to his feet.

            “Go patch things up,” Chris said, giving JJ a little push toward his hotel room.

 

            It was Chris who answered every single one of Victor’s disconsolate emails about how stand-offish Yuuri was after the Russian packed up his whole life and moved to Japan. It was Chris who reminded Victor to take it slowly and be patient if he really wanted this to go somewhere.

            Yuuri squeaked at Chris’ overly friendly greeting. Christophe had a hard time believing that this quiet mouse was the same man who had boldly pole danced with him at the banquet the year before.

            “Chris!” Victor’s voice cut across the room, the greeting more sharp than friendly. Chris knew an unspoken ‘back off!’ when he heard one. His long-time friend and rival had it _bad._ Chris made a mental note to talk about it with Victor over drinks later.

            Victor rested his head on the bar, even though he hadn’t had that many drinks.

            “Chris,” he asked, “what am I supposed to do? He’s so much more than I thought…”

            “But isn’t it going better?” Chris asked. “Your emails sound like you’re getting closer!” Victor just groaned.

            “We are! But I still don’t know if he’s interested! He’s… he’s so hard to read! Is he just a fan? A friend? Or does he maybe like me back? I don’t even know!”

            “Just stick it out, buddy,” Chris encouraged him. “Don’t forget what I told you about being patient.”

 

            It was Chris who listened to Yurio try to figure out his new friendship with Otabek. **NOT** because he needed someone to talk to, and **NOT** because Victor and Yuuri were off playing kissy face somewhere, but since he and Chris happened to be in the same place at the same time…

            “But, what does it mean to be friends? I mean, aren’t we competitors?” Yurio asked, his voice lacking its normal sarcastic bite. Chris bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. No need to scare the young Russian off.

            “You can be both, Yuri. Victor and I are. Friendship means… being present for the other person, caring about their well-being, knowing that somebody is on your side. And it’s ok to still want to wipe the ice with him.” Chris did smile now, and was surprised when the Russian Punk actually returned the expression.

            “Hey, Christophe,” Yurio said, “thanks for listening. But if anyone asks, this conversation never happened."

 

            Chris had two very different reputations. There was his very public, hot sex on ice persona, and the much quieter reputation he had among his fellow skaters of being everyone’s much loved crazy uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the idea of Chris being the well-adjusted one and looking out for everyone else. Because he's still the one who will bring a pole to a party, but I'm also sure he's also the one making sure everyone is getting home safe.


End file.
